


Момотаро

by bloody_mess12



Category: ['Bangtan Boys (BTS)'
Genre: Fluff, M/M, momotaro - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_mess12/pseuds/bloody_mess12
Summary: И Мин вновь вспоминает легенду, в которую с детства так отчаянно верит. Момотаро — легенда о персиковом мальчике
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 8





	Момотаро

Легкий ветерок развивает короткие розовые волосы на голове парня, лепестки сакуры, слетая с ветвей деревьев, оседают на все поверхности или, гонимые ветром, продолжают свой полёт. Река, что была прозрачной, сейчас скрылась под многочисленными лепестками, слышно лишь, как воды реки тихо бьются о камни.

Юнги, сжимая в ладонях новенькую камеру, настраивает объектив, полностью готовый сделать первый снимок на новую камеру. 

Но прежде чем он успевает щёлкнуть кнопкой на фотоаппарате, мысли огромным потоком сваливаются на его голову. И Мин вновь вспоминает легенду, в которую с детства так отчаянно верит. Момотаро — легенда о персиковом мальчике.  
Он часто представлял его, персикого мальчика. Неаккуратно уложенные, рыжие волосы, что делают его в глазах остальных озорным мальчишкой. Глаза яркие, такие будто в них поселились звёзды, которые делают из него совсем ребёнка. Губы, прокушенные от искушения в пару местах, которые хочется вечно чувствовать на вкус, потому что они, как персик, из которого он и явился. А кожа будто блестит на солнце.

Таким прекрасным казался Юнги момотаро.

Незначительная улыбка оседает на лице, и парень опускает камеру, глубоко в лёгкие вдыхая воздух. 

Он никогда не видел этого мальчишку, но почему-то он верит, что момотаро существует. Существует, и Мин просто обязан найти его. Он даже не знает зачем, это просто надо ему, это просто как причина жить.

Юноша выходит на асфальтированную дорогу, медленно перебирая ногами, а руки продолжает держать на камере, надеясь, что при внезапном красивом кадре, он успеет запечатлить сразу. Лепестки сакуры пролетают мимо него, иногда только слегка задевая, мягко касаясь кожи. 

***

Фотографировать Юнги любит точно также, как и мальчишку из своих грёз. Только снимки реальные, а его тайная любовь то, чего не существует, но парень уверен в обратном.

Мин даже иногда подумывает о том, что если всё-таки ему не удастся найти момотаро, то тогда он останется один. Правда не совсем один, ведь у него есть пару друзей, которые поддержат его, если что, Хосок и Чонгук. Они знают о миновском секрете, открыто говорят, что это странно, но иногда всё равно помогают ему. Ещё Хосок и Чонгук встречаются, но Юнги не чувствует себя лишним в их компании, им хватает времени насладиться друг другом, пока их друг с утра до вечера ходит по всему городу то в поисках идеальных снимков, то своего мальчишки.

Хосок и Чонгук с Мином знакомы с университета, с того времени, когда они ещё проживали в Сеуле. Они просто согласились уехать с ним жить в Японию, но не были готовы к тому, что почти каждые полгода, им приходится менять квартиру, потому что как только старший изучает город и понимает, что того за кем они гонятся, точнее он гонится, — нет.

Юнги, сам не зная, как забрёвает на окраину города. Здесь находятся коттеджи, дорого обставленные, со вкусом построенные, но фотоаппарат Мина выключен. Он не считает, что такое стоит фотографировать, ведь даже при просмотре фотографий таких снимков чаще возникает чувство зависти, нежели какие-то другие чувства.

Парень сходит с асфальта, по которому шёл в сторону туда, где замечает деревья. Этих деревьев высажено большое количество, да и ещё каким-то необычным рисунком. 

Персиковые деревья.

Сладковатый запах едва уловимо касается рецепторов, но Мин упивается этим запахом. Ноги сами несут к деревьям, а в груди появляется странное чувство. В руках уже появляется камера, а глаза не могут сосредоточиться, разбегаются в разные стороны. Парню хочется запечатлить всю красоту, которую он видит перед собой.

И стоит он так довольно долго, много и часто фотографируя, а потом неполучившееся удаляя. 

— Что вы тут делаете? — Юнги слишком увлекается, не замечая при этом ничего кроме самих деревьев. А голос, что он слышит, кажется ему каким-то детским, кажется будто этот голос вылез из мыслей Мина, потому что именно с таким голосом он представлял момотаро. — Вы заблудились? — незнакомец подходит ближе, обеспокоено и бегло оглядывая парня перед собой.

— Н...нет, — промямлил второй. Он пытается ровно дышать, но дыхание как будто спирает. Мин врезается взглядом в лицо, скорее всего, хозяина сада, и он выглядит в точности как момотаро. Мин уверен. — Это ваш сад?

— Да, — коротко соглашается парень. Его взгляд медленно переходит с камеры к лицу незваного гостя, их взгляды встречаются.

— Ты — момотаро? — задаёт вопрос Юнги. Он уверен в этом, но удостовериться не помешает. Да и тем он хочет услышать об этом именно с его слов.

Но хозяин сада лишь смеётся от такого вопроса. И его улыбка ему кажется самой странной и такой необычной, что даже переплёвывает кроличью улыбку Чонгука.

Перестав смеяться, парень становится на один уровень с Мином, одаривает всё той же необычной улыбкой и говорит:  
— Ты раскрыл мой секрет, — говорящий осматривается по сторонам и тише говорит. — Пообещай, что никому не расскажешь.

— Обещаю, — воинственно произносит Мин. Теперь он не только убедился, что хозяин этого сада момотаро, но и имеет с ним общий секрет.

— Зови меня Тэхён, ладно? — Юнги кивает.

— Юнги.

— Приятно познакомиться. Пойдём, чаем угощу.


End file.
